He Sees You When You're Sleeping
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Akashi, stop creeping on Kuroko. You're freaking him out.
1. On The Court

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, or the cover story.

* * *

School was over for the day, and Kuroko was heading towards the first string gym of Teikou Middle School. He was a bit late from talking to his teacher after class. Everybody else was most likely already in the gym and had finished changing.

Upon opening and entering the building, its double doors creaked as he swung it outwards and walked in. Instantly, Kuroko felt intense pressure radiating towards him. No one seemed to notice his presence, though, as they started their warm ups and never looked up.

He glanced around and found heterochromatic eyes at the other side of the court staring right back at him, its figure unmoving. Those eyes slowly traveled downwards, stopping at his shoes, and then followed its languid trail back up to the light bluenettte's eyes.

Kuroko thought nothing of it and quickly made his way to the locker room to change, feeling a certain someone's eyes boring into his back. When he walked into the changing room, the pressure dissipated.

* * *

A small number of minutes had passed, and the phantom felt the same intense pressure as before once he stepped out of the changing area. Again, he looked around and spotted a certain redhead keeping his gaze right at Kuroko. He also noticed that the redhead had not moved from his spot at all.

It unnerved him how he kept staring with a blank expression at Kuroko. Not once did his gaze at the light bluenette waver as the captain slowly made a bee line towards the phantom, people and objects parting like the Red Sea.

As the redhead stopped a few feet in front of him, Kuroko waited until he spoke first.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

He stared silently at Kuroko for a few more moments before speaking.

"Why don't I help you stretch?" he suggested.

The shorter one paused before responding.

"Alright."

Without further words, Akashi turned and walked towards an empty space on the court, not checking to see if the other would follow. Once he had made it to where the taller of the two went, he nodded his head at the floor, signaling for Kuroko to go first.

He understood immediately and sat down in front of Akashi with his back facing him, spreading his legs on opposite sides of himself. The captain placed his hands flat on the shorter one's back and slowly pushed forward.

* * *

It had been a couple minutes and the light bluenette was busy stretching, extending his arms in front of himself, until he jolted in shock. Akashi had moved one of his hands upwards, tickling the back of the small boy's neck with his fingers.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You're touching my neck," he blandly stated.

"My apologies."

He moved his hand back down to where the other had been, in the middle of his back. Kuroko started to stretch again, until Akashi's other hand moved. It traveled down his spine slowly, sending another jolt of surprise through Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

Your hand is on my butt," he bluntly remarked.

"Ah. My bad."

Again, the redhead moved his hand back up to where it had originally been.

* * *

After a few, thankfully uneventful, minutes, Kuroko was done and it was the other's turn to stretch. It seems like no one had noticed the redhead manhandling the poor little phantom. Akashi's warm-up went without any mishaps, unlike Kuroko's. Some more minutes passed and they were both done and ready to train.

Kuroko murmured a polite "thank you" with a short bow towards the redhead and quickly went to leave.

"Tetsuya."

The taller one spoke up before the other could take a single step away.

"Hai?"

"Shall I help you with your training?" he helpfully asked.

Not wanting to be "accidentally" molested again, Kuroko declined.

"No, thank you, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm."

And the captain left without another word. Not bothering to look where the redhead had went off to, Kuroko decided to forgo the training exercise and walked over to a basketball bin to pick up a ball. Once he was near the free-throw line, however, the light bluenette felt the same exact pressure from when he first entered the gym. Taking a subtle glance around the room, he saw Akashi, yet again, staring right back at him with a clipboard in hand, scribbling who-knows-what onto it. Trying to ignore the sudden uncomfortableness, Kuroko began to practice.

* * *

As each minute ticked by, the pressure increased immensely. Kuroko's aim was beginning to get worse, hitting the people around him right in the face.

"Gah! Kurokocchiiii!"

"Geez, Tetsu!"

"Gomen, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun."

He could feel the captain's eyes roaming all over Kuroko's body. He felt them traveling from one body part to the next. First, his neck. Next, his back. Then, his bottom. It would take a few long moments to look at each part before moving to the next, and the cycle would start all over again. Occasionally, those eyes would take a few detours and examine a head, arm, or leg.

Suddenly, the pressure began to build up dramatically as if...

"Tetsuya, why don't I help you?"

He snuck up right behind Kuroko, giving the poor boy a mini heart attack. The redhead didn't wait for an answer and proceeded to place himself flush against the shorter one's back and placed both hands on the ones holding the basketball.

His face was right next to the other's, so as he spoke, the puffs of air glided into the shorter boy's ears, involuntarily making him shiver but he still kept his impassive look.

"Now, aim a bit above the net and bend your knees."

As he said those instructions, Akashi bent his own knees and held the ball up, keeping the other's hands captive between the ball and the captor's hands. Because they were so close together, Kuroko's own knees bent against the ones behind him.

"Now, jump and release."

The redhead jumped with the phantom and they both released the ball. The orange object landed through the net with a gentle _swoosh_.

Kuroko removed himself from the captain, turned around to face him, and bowed while thanking the other and rubbing his abused ear.

"No problem, Tetsuya," he smirked victoriously, as if touching him was his main goal.

Again, the redhead left and went back to where he originally was standing, at the other end of the court.

Kuroko ran after his ball and continued his practice while trying his best not to explode under the heterochromatic's gaze.

* * *

After school practice had finally ended. Kuroko ran to the locker room to grab his bag and fled the building without so much as a "goodbye" or changing out of his unusually very sweaty clothes.


	2. April Fools' Day

**Warning:** May contain OOCness.

* * *

The school bell sounded, signalling for the end of the day. As always, Kuroko was making his way to the gym for afternoon basketball practice. He entered the gym along with his other teammates and walked into the locker room.

"Oooooooh lookit dat ass," Akashi whistled as Kuroko began stripping.

Said bluenette blushed and tried to cover himself up with his t-shirt. However, this just encouraged the captain even more.

"Yeaaaaahhhh. I'd tap dat." He smirked mischievously while taking slow deliberate steps towards the panicked boy.

Kuroko glanced around, trying to get someone to help him out of this predicament. Unfortunately, they had all suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Uh... Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tried to stall.

"Hmm?" He answered, still not relenting with his evil plan as he inched closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" He had backed the phantom up against the lockers.

"I thought I told you: I'd tap dat ass." He leaned in close, placing an arm right above the shorter boy.

"I didn't think you meant it seriously..." Kuroko look away, trying to find a chance to escape.

"Since when did I ever joke around, Tetsuya," he purred into the light bluenette's ear.

It had caused an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. But Kuroko would not back down without a fight. He's a man, for Pete's sake! He's gotta have the balls to stand up for himself; otherwise, they might as well chop up them sacks and make balls stew out of 'em.

"How about we go to basketball practice?" Kuroko tried to suggest.

"How 'bout we screw?" Akashi countered as he grinned.

"I don't think I want to."

"I think you do."

Akashi crushed their lips together, taking Kuroko by surprise.

-Insert intense yaoi scene here-

* * *

**A/N:** This is not a real chapter.


	3. In The Locker Room

It was time for afternoon practice and Kuroko had just entered the locker room along with his other teammates. They were being as obnoxious and loud as always, but he just ignored their antics. The little phantom quietly shuffled over to his locker at the far end of the corner, opposite the showers. He unlocked the locker and proceeded to change out of his uniform and into his gym clothes. Kuroko had just pulled his shirt over his head when he felt something was amiss. It felt like someone was watching him from afar. He paused before grabbing the hem of his pants. Someone was still gazing intently at his bare back. The stare was making him slightly shake with trepidation, but no one he had ever met made him act like this. No one, except for...

He turned around and locked eyes with none other than the captain himself. Said redhead continued to stare blankly as the other stared back with a look of confusion.

A few minutes passed by as they silently looked at each other, not bothering to change. Everyone else had finished and left awhile ago. The light bluenette was patiently waiting for the redhead to turn around and leave him alone. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side as the taller one kept staring.

Finally, Kuroko gave up and turned away. He continued to take his clothing off, but could still feel the heterochromatic's eyes piercing through him. They followed his hands, watching their every move as he pulled his pants off.

Once he was clad in only his underwear, the phantom felt those eyes wander all over his body. Each spot heated up as dual-colored eyes met skin. He started to feel a slight tingle in his spine.

Immediately, Kuroko yanked on his t-shirt and pulled up his shorts. Then he made a quick getaway out of the locker room.

* * *

Practice was especially brutal today, and Kuroko was dying to get into the shower and clean off a day's work of failing to keep up with everyone. He trudged onwards into the locker room with the others and went over to his locker. Every bone and muscle in his entire body ached from overexertion. The light bluenette slowly peeled off his shirt and stepped out of his shorts along with his underwear, placing them into his locker.

Once again, he felt eyes on him, specifically his naked butt. Feeling very uncomfortable with the current situation, Kuroko fast-walked in the direction of the shower area. It was difficult not to glance at the redhead, for his locker was right next to the entryway of the showers, but he managed.

He walked into the most random stall he could find, hoping that the heterochromatic could not possibly find him.

He turned on the tap and stepped under the shower head. Scorching hot water doused the shadow, soothing his aching body. The sound of running water mingling with the other stalls as some of his teammates had already begun showering.

* * *

Kuroko was about to rinse off his head full of soapsuds until he felt them again. He turned his head to the left, his eyes widening slightly in complete shock. Right there, in the stall next to his, was the staring redhead. The walls were too tall for them, so all he could see was the top of the captain's head and his eyes. He was right up against the wall so he could pretty much see all of Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" He hesitantly started the conversation.

"Hmm?" The redhead raised a brow, urging him to continue.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." He brushed off the question and continued to stare.

"...Okay." He turned back towards the shower head and proceeded to rinse off.

After his hair was rid of any soap bubbles, the light bluenette started to wash his body.

It was very awkward trying to scrub himself with soap while someone else watched. He started with his arms, torso, and stomach. As he reached lower towards his private area, Kuroko decided to skip that part and cleaned his legs.

"Tetsuya," the redhead finally spoke up.

The shorter of the two looked at Akashi, raising a brow.

"Hai?"

"You missed a spot." He inclined his head towards the area that Kuroko had left alone.

"Ah... Well, I think I'll leave that for now and deal with it when I get home...," he trailed off.

"Nonsense. It would be a waste of perfectly good water if you were to do that," Akashi reprimanded.

"..." The little phantom did not know how to respond to that, but he was set on not touching that area in front of his captain.

"Shall I help you?" he suggested, starting to move from his spot.

"No, thank you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded quickly, backing away from the wall a bit.

Thankfully, the redhead acquiesced and stood back at his original spot. Not thankfully, he still continued to stare.

Not wanting to be around the other any longer while naked, Kuroko excused himself. He bowed and scurried off to his locker, feeling those eyes follow him until he was no longer in sight.

He hurriedly put on his uniform and didn't bother to dry himself, which made the task at hand even more difficult.

The light bluenette was working on his underwear when the redhead showed up again. Kuroko didn't have to even look to know that he was there, or if it was really him, because he could feel the familiar gaze.

He tried even harder to attach his clothing to his soaking wet body as fast as possible, wincing as he was still very sore. The little shadow didn't even care anymore if they weren't on right; he just needed to get away as soon as possible.

Once his last socked foot was jammed inside the shoe, Kuroko grabbed his bag, slammed the locker close, and ran out.


	4. In The Classroom

Walking to his class was no different than any other school day: he stepped onto campus, switched his outdoor shoes for indoor ones at the lockers, ambled his way in the direction of his room, and took the second-to-last seat at the back corner of the class, conveniently right next to the window. He would have preferred the last seat, but his last name wouldn't permit it. Darn the teacher for making them sit in alphabetical order horizontally.

He had just pulled out his pencil and notebook for the current subject when the bell rang. On cue, everyone entered and took their appropriate places. He didn't bother looking up or at anyone as he opened his college-ruled book and clicked out a piece of lead out of his mechanical pencil. No one would notice him anyways.

Thus began his normal routine of school.

* * *

The teacher drawled on and on endlessly about historic people and their many maps.

"This map is for this era, and this other one is for a different time. Blah, blah, remember this, blah. This will help you on your test, so you should write this down. Random words, blergaherg, a leader of Japan, blah, blah, and some random guy. Events happened that I don't remember, so look it up yourselves."

Half the class was either asleep, dead, or fighting a major migraine. The other half just pretended to look smart while doodling on their papers instead of writing down important notes. On the other hand, the teacher couldn't care less what anyone did as long as he wasn't interrupted; he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The light bluenette did not have to pay attention, since his best courses were humanities. Kuroko was in the middle of drawing a bad-ass version of himself dunking in a basketball when it happened. His skin went icy cold, his eyes dilated a fraction, his hands shook as he dropped his pencil, and a cold sweat was beginning to form. It was _him._ There was no doubt about it. He could _feel_ it.

But how was this possible? Kuroko was in class 2-C. The other should be in class 2-A, two classrooms away from each other.

_Calm down. There's no use in panicking. _The light bluenette forced himself to stop all these unnecessary reactions and put on a perfect mask of indifference. He picked up his pencil and resumed drawing his dream self.

* * *

He had just finished his masterpiece and forgotten about the other's presence, until a piece of neatly folded paper flopped onto his desk. Cautiously, Kuroko took the paper into his hands and opened it.

_Nice drawing._

His eyes widened slightly in bewilderment. He contemplated on either ignoring it and throwing it away after class, or responding to it; none of the options were safe choices.

Suddenly, another note came into view on top of his drawing. Then another and another and another, until there were fourteen little pieces of papers stacked onto his desk.

He separated them and noticed that each had either a capital letter, lowercase letter, or symbol neatly written on it in _his_ handwriting: Y, U, T, ~, A, S, and E.

Having nothing else better to do, and against his better judgment, Kuroko began deciphering the code.

* * *

The little phantom froze. He had finished arranging the letters and was frightened by the word that was formed by these little itty-bitty pieces of evenly cut papers.

_Tetsuuuuyaaa~~_

He did not know what to do next. There was nothing _to_ do. How could he respond to something like that?

Before he could come up with a sensible plan to ignore the notes, _he_ made the first move.

"Pay attention, Tetsuya," he whispered into Kuroko's ear from behind.

The light bluenette jolted in surprise and looked up at the board, as he was told to do, while rubbing his ear. Then he decided to write down the notes as to pass the time and to avoid interacting with a certain someone.

* * *

"So this is a famous history person by the name of... I don't know. And this is a map of some random place from some random time."

Akashi was resting his head on his hand whose arm was propped up on the desk, while listening to the history teacher drone on and on, until he got bored again. He looked at the person he had been throwing notes to sitting in front of him and smirked as said person slightly stiffened, as if he knew that the redhead was staring. He then spotted something interesting and came up with another brilliant plan.

The little phantom was doodling again: a giant version of himself shooting a three-pointer. He was making some finishing touches on his face when, out of nowhere, a finger was sliding down his spine. His hand spazzed out and he accidentally drew a line between the eyebrows, forming a unibrow.

"..."

Feeling exasperated by the interruption that caused his drawing's unibrow, Kuroko glared behind him.

"Akashi-kun, please stop it."

"Hmm? Stop what?" Akashi smugly replied.

"Stop whatever it is that you are doing."

"And what am I doing?"

The phantom paused. He seriously did not know what Akashi was up to.

"...I don't know."

"Exactly." The redhead smirked victoriously.

Sighing quietly to himself, Kuroko turned back around and attempted to fix his artwork.

Immediately, Akashi's hand shot up and lightly traced the back of the light bluenette's neck. Kuroko's hand went spastic again, and this time he drew lasers coming out of his eyes. _He's not going to stop..._ He internally sighed and tried to scoot as far away from those hands as possible.

It seemed that the captain took the hint and left the shorter one alone. For now.

* * *

Class was almost finally over and everyone was getting jittery, including Kuroko. He knew the redhead was going to do something, so he remained on guard.

But five minutes have passed and only a few seconds were left of class. Heaving a sigh of relief, the light bluenette slumped back against his chair.

"Tetsuuuuyaaa~~," came the mischievous voice from behind, the owner's lips only a few centimeters away from the phantom's ear.

The bell rang and Kuroko bolted out the door.


	5. In The Halls

_...What is he doing? _Kuroko stood there, blankly staring at the retreating form of a short redhead who turned at a corner and stepped out of view.

It was passing period in Teiko Middle School and Kuroko was right outside his classroom, leaning against the window that taunted its prisoners inside with the wide open space. The previous class had just ended a minute ago, leaving four more blessed minutes of freedom, and Kuroko was already annoyed by a certain basketball captain.

Right when the school bell rang, the light bluenette's classmates all fled the from room as if the building caught on fire, save for one person and himself of course. The door was jam packed with students trying to squeeze through the small opening. Yells and shouts were heard as they all pushed and shoved each other aside. Kuroko took his time getting up, pushing his chair in, and meandering his way out. A certain someone hot on his heels, literally. Akashi was so close to Kuroko that he kept stepping on the poor phantom's heels, marring the pale skin with red marks. Said culprit continued with his assault, not bothering to apologize. In fact, he moved even closer to the light bluenette, if that was even possible. The redhead was practically leaning on him now.

After getting the back of his feet stepped on harshly for the fifteenth time, Kuroko stopped walking. The other followed suit.

He turned around, his emotionless face only centimeters away from the taller one's.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya?" the redhead answered curiously with a tilt of his head.

"You're stepping on my shoes," he deadpanned.

"Ah. My apologies."

Akashi then backed away from the light bluenette a few inches, allowing him a smidgen of space back in his personal bubble.

"Thank you."

Kuroko turned back around and took a step, only to halt once again as the heel of his right shoe was stepped on, thus scraping the skin.

He looked back at the captain.

"You're stepping on me again," he calmly spoke with a tiny hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There just seems to be too many people trying to get out, and I am in a bit of a hurry," the redhead explained.

A look of confusion appeared on Kuroko's face. He turned his head towards the door and found it completely devoid of any human life form. Then he faced Akashi again.

"There is no one here, Akashi-kun."

"Is that so?" He feigned surprise. "Well, I best be going now. I'll see you later, Tetsuya."

The taller of the two stepped around the light bluenette and proceeded out the exit. Kuroko, on the other hand, contemplated on how the captain could not have noticed that everyone left. The silence in the room was an obvious indication. The only other noise was the quiet chattering opposite the door.

However, the little phantom couldn't understand why the redhead did anything the way he did. So, he walked out the classroom. There he saw his two closest friends, Aomine and Kise, talking amongst themselves near the windows. He decided to pass the time with their mindless conversations that always ended up turning into arguments, and went over to them.

They were thirty seconds into the conversation when Akashi walked by.

"Tetsuya." He nodded towards him in recognition and continued his route.

"Akashi-kun." The light bluenette slightly bowed back.

Seeing that Akashi was still in a hurry to get to wherever he was supposed to be at and would not stop to talk, Kuroko went back into the trio's conversation.

Only five seconds had passed and Akashi showed up again.

"Tetsuya." He inclined his head again in the light bluenette's direction.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied with the same short bow as before.

Then, Akashi walked on again and Kuroko refocused his attention to his friend's heated discussion.

This little exchanged occurred five more times, each happening in exact five-second intervals.

By the time the first minute of passing period had taken place, Kuroko began wondering what exactly Akashi was doing. He was literally walking back and forth while greeting the phantom. It was starting to get on his nerves, and slightly creep him out but Kuroko would never admit that.

Once minute four had rolled by, and the redhead was still doing his weird ritual, the light bluenette got curious. He wanted to know where the captain was going after each salutation and why he was so quick to come back to say hello again.

When there was approximately only thirty seconds left until they all had to go back to their classrooms, Kuroko initiated his plan.

Akashi came by again.

"Tetsuya." A nod.

"Akashi-kun." A bow.

Once the redhead could not see the other out of the corner of his eyes, Kuroko began to trail after him. He made sure not to make any sounds, not to stand too close, and not to stare too intently, because he learned that others can feel it when they were being stared at.

Each step Akashi took, the light bluenette would copy in order to not have his presence sensed for being too close or lose sight of the other for being too far away. The slowest seconds of his entire life ticked on like hours, making the sneaking teen more nervous of his devious act. He wouldn't know what to do if the other had caught him.

Finally, they had reached the turn. It was only a few steps away.

Akashi rounded the corner and disappeared. He wasn't out of Kuroko's sight for too long, since he was still nearby and also turned into that corner.

What happened after that surprised them both.

Akashi immediately stopped in front of Kuroko in order to not run him over while Kuroko halted mid-step as he had just made the turn.

They stood and stared at each other, their faces barely a centimeter apart, still shocked about what had just occurred.

Suddenly, the bell rang. They both snapped out of their stupors as students began dragging their feet into their classrooms. The redhead and light bluenette also slowly made their way back, the taller of the two lagging a bit behind, as they both thought about what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **I do not know what to say here...**  
**

Akashi was supposed to be creepy, but he ended being awkward... Ehehe...

Well, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
